1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of optical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a package structure of optical connector which uses a flexible circuit board to connect to an optical transceiver as well as connecting receiving and transmitting signals of the optical transceiver module respectively to two printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the processing speed and data capacity of computers keep growing in recent years, the cable wire physical transmission, limited by its bandwidth and transmission speed, is unable to reach the required data capacity nowadays. As a result, the optical fiber communication system was developed. The optical fiber communication system has many advantages, such as no bandwidth limitation, faster transmission speed, longer transmission distance, and electromagnetic-proof constitutive materials. Therefore, the electronics industry has put much effort in developing the optical fiber transmission, which will be the mainstream technology in the future. The so-called optical communication technology uses optical waves as signal media, and transmits signals between two nodes via the optical fibers. In terms of transmission media, the optical communication is divided into an optical signal side and an electrical side. To be more specific, the optical signals are transmitted to an optical transceiver via the optical fiber and transformed into electrical signals. On the contrary, the electrical signals on electrical circuits are transformed into optical signals, which then are transmitted via the optical fiber for the purpose of communication.
As described above, the optical-electrical transformer located at the two nodes of the fibers is the necessary element for optical communication. At present, there are many kinds of optical-electrical transformer standards, such as SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment), SCSI (Small Computer System Interface), etc. Therefore, how to make the interface of the connector for transforming the electrical side and the optical side suitable for the existing connector standards, and how the optical-electrical transforming connector can adapt to the existing equipment has become an important issue for the industry while developing the optical connector. There are many kinds of technology for integrating the optical transceiver module and the connector. The general standard is to form the input circuit and the output circuit on one printed circuit board, and installs an optical transceiver module on the PCB. However, some standards (such as SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) and CXP) are smaller in size, so the input board circuit and the output board circuit are unable to be printed on the same PCB. For accommodating the s all size of those standards, the input circuit and the output circuit are separately printed on two PCBs and make the two PCBs form an up-and-down configuration, wherein connecting the optical transceiver to the two PCBs for reducing the plan size from the upward view. As a result, there remains a need to improve the combination of the package structure of optical connector.